


Nostalgia

by IseliaDragonwill



Series: IgNoct Drabbles [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Ignis, Boys Kissing, M/M, Noctis Lives, Post-Canon, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13582932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IseliaDragonwill/pseuds/IseliaDragonwill
Summary: "He doesn’t know how Ignis heard the shallow sounds of his breath over the endless downpour; then he realizes that he must have left the door to the balcony open as he usually does when stepping outside to feel the sun on his face or the breeze in his hair, to gaze at the stars he never thought he’d see again."Ten years in the Crystal is a long time. Noctis remembers what it's like to see the rain.





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back, before Episode Ignis, so there's a weird thing where Noctis lives, but Ignis is still blind. Still, I kind of like the idea of it. Added some minor edits for grammar things.
> 
> Comments and kudos are love. <3

It’s raining.

Noctis doesn’t remember the last time he saw the rain, felt the mist on his face, heard the incessant patter of drops against a road, a tree, a window pane. He knows it’s been at least ten years. If fate had gotten its way, he might never have known rain again.

Beads of water cling to midnight locks. It was a humid day, but dusk has fallen now, bringing with it the chill of the evening. Despite that, it’s not cool enough for the raindrops in his hair sap too much warmth from him. He closes his eyes. The balcony he stands on is covered by an overhang that deflects most of the larger drops, leaving only the mist to dance and swirl around his body. Everything smells of freshly-wet ground. It’s comforting. 

He doesn’t know how Ignis heard the shallow sounds of his breath over the endless downpour; then he realizes that he must have left the door to the balcony open as he usually does when stepping outside to feel the sun on his face or the breeze in his hair, to gaze at the stars he never thought he’d see again. He almost curses his careless nature, how predictable he can be. But this is Ignis, and Noctis finds that even in these moments of quiet contemplation, he still would rather Ignis be near, than far.

There’s the sound of two mugs being set on the small table to the side, then a well-worn blanket is placed around his shoulders. Noctis shrugs it off. If he wanted, he could hear Ignis’s scowl without needing to turn around and see it.

“You’ll catch cold like that.”

“I haven’t seen rain in over ten years. Being out here like this just once won’t hurt me.”

Ignis seems satisfied enough, or maybe just doesn’t feel the need to argue. Moments pass by in silence before Noctis hears him retrieve the mugs from the table. It’s that same herbal tea that Ignis has made since they were small, judging by the scent. Noctis can never remember how Ignis makes it and feels a pang of guilt for not paying more attention.

He’s got all the time in the world to change that now.

“Something on your mind, Noct?”

A simple question is all it takes. Noctis suddenly feels an overwhelming need to kiss Ignis, to feel the press of his body against the one person he’s ever truly longed for. It’s an intense feeling, kicked up from the thick layer of dust that’s settled on his soul from their years apart. He takes one of the mugs from Ignis’s hand, letting lips brush lips, lingering with what he’s unsure is a question or an answer. When he pulls away, Ignis exhales a breathy sigh. The sound chases Noctis and twists around his ears like smoke, flooding him with nostalgia.

“I just missed rainy days like this, is all.”

Ignis smiles a knowing smile. Noctis can’t help but admire the curve of his lips and the lines of his jaw. Even his blinded eye is something of beauty. It’s cloudy and grey now, but flecks of green peek through and sparkle; a swirling, stormy tempest hiding fields of emeralds. How had he managed to become even more beautiful since Noctis had disappeared for all those years? It was almost unfair, except he knew Ignis has said the same about his own appearance, what he was able to feel of it.

Noctis leans into Ignis, shoulder to shoulder, head dropping to a place of rest. Everything and nothing has changed.

Ignis hugs Noctis close, wrapping an arm around his waist, inhaling his scent. Every moment like this feels stolen from fate itself, but he's happy to play the thief.

They stay like that–Noctis watching the rain with Ignis at his side–until evening turns to night.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://iseliadragonwill.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/FallenIsel)!


End file.
